thehouseofbobfandomcom-20200214-history
Quit Monkeying Around
The immense Achekek bears down on the party, it's giant form unnervingly quick and agile in the dense growth. It lunges and brings it's bladed scythes down on Hunter. The others spring into action, attacking the red chitin of the mantis with axe, fist and rifle. Ramrod is able to score a hit on one of the creature's compound eyes, limiting it's accuracy. The mantis slices and bites at the party, grabbing Yorick in the crook of one of it's bladed arms and tries to tear at his armor, then throws him against the trunk of a nearby tree. Ramrod hangs back and takes shots with his rifle, but is suddenly ambushed by a group of monkey goblins. He's pelted with stones and bound by the magic of a goblin shaman weilding a wooden staff carved with a mantis head. The goblin blasts Ramrod with fire magic but is taken out by the trigger happy phant, causing the other goblins to flee. Ramrod collects the goblins staff and totem necklace, and harvests his head as a trophy which everybody agrees is kind of weird. The rest of the group is able to wear down the Achekek's defenses and finally slay the giant beast. Hunter and Yorick take note of the unbelievable volume of blood that spills from the achekek and soaks into the jungle floor. They collect proof of their kills and the valuable chitin and blades of the mantis. They return to town to collect themselves and rest up before returning to the jungle to finish the job. In the morning, they pass the site of their previous battle and see that the ground where the achekek blood was spilled has flowered and bloomed with an incredible amount of flora, suggesting the achekek's blood has potent fertilization properties. They find another three of the smaller mantises and take them out without difficulty. Their job done, they return to the capital and collect their fee. Next, they decide it's time to sell off their collection of Jhota paintings. They employ the services of the Satyr gallery owner and begin the auction. Hunter manages to bollocks it up and accidently get the high bid on one of their own paintings, but plays dumb and makes a break for it, leaving the assembled patrons befuddled. Still, they manage to sell all three paintings for a tidy sum. Yorick recognizes the eladrin woman who bought two of the paintings as the person he bid against when he purchased the portrait of the Great Dreamer. He introduces himself to the woman and offers to show her the prize of his collection.. the remaining Jhota painting that's enchanted with a scrying sensor. She agrees and meets the party at the Demon's Run where the painting is revealed. Zook activates the scrying sensor revealing the sitting room where the rhakshasa painter Jhota browses his collection of books. Jhota notices their presence and speaks to the party. Disturbingly, Jhota reveals that he knows the names of our heroes and that he's heard much about them... but before the party can inquire Jhota terminates the connection. The Eladrin woman, though startled at the unexpected sight, is interested in the truth about Jhota and buys the painting to add it to her collection. She introduces herself as Aliyah, and gives Yorick the adress of her estate in the city if they have any other business with her. 'Next Session: 'He Who Walks in Blood Category:Session Summary Category:Spelljammer Session